


It will come back

by ghostly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Creepy Kylo Ren, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, References to Knotting, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Werewolf Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly/pseuds/ghostly
Summary: Hux takes a stray dog home, and gets more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, once again, comparing Kylo to a dog and gifting him with a knotted dick. Great.
> 
> Partially inspired by the doujinshi ‘Shitsuke Kata wa Nijuumaru’.  
> English is not my first language, please forgive any mistakes.

 

 

 

The backdoor of the club opened to a filthy, barely illuminated alley. Hux sneered, apologizing to his designer boots as he stepped on the wet floor, water and who knows what else – he could guess just by the awful smell, but maybe that was that dumpster nearby.

He wished he wasn’t leaving alone. After the nerve-wrecking week at work he really needed an outlet, as much as he hated himself for craving it. At least he had his share of hard liquor.

Hux halted his steps when he heard a noise, something hitting the ground. A beer bottle rolled to his feet, the glass twinkling under the neon light of the sign above the door. Hux’s eyes followed the direction where the bottle rolled from, and came across a man.

The man was seated on the ground, his back against the building’s brick wall. Long legs wearing ripped black jeans sprawled over the dirty floor, a thin grey Henley stretched over his big shoulders and pectorals. His pale face stood out, angular and unusual, dark thick hair curling around it. Hux, wearing a huge parka, thought, _He must be freezing_ , and, _His lips_ , and _His hands are_ huge.

“Are you too fucking drunk to notice that the floor you’re currently sitting on is wet and _filthy_?” Was what he actually said, his face a mask of superiority, though he himself was more than a little drunk too (or he wouldn’t be talking to _maybe his type_ strangers in a back alley).

The man looked up, his eyes seeming, for a second, to reflect the light like an animal’s. Hux felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Red.” The man said after a long pause, staring at his hair.

Hux rolled his eyes. “ _Drunk_.” He repeated with finality, turning to leave, but not really wanting to. Something compelled him to the weird man, maybe just his own inebriate state and horniness.

“I’m Kylo Ren.” The man said, and when Hux turned to look at him again, he was standing up. He didn’t even make a sound.

“That’s a really weird name.” He mumbled, feeling a weird fluttering in his stomach as Kylo Ren stalked closer to him, moving way too confident and sober. “You can call me Hux,” He huffed, and added, just because it seemed funny at the moment, “or master.”

“Master.” Kylo said, standing way too close, and Hux stared at him with wide eyes, his lips parted. “Why the fuck would I call you that?”

Hux smiled, grabbing Kylo’s hair just because it looked so soft, and to see if Kylo would let him. He did. “It’s just; you looked like a stray dog there, abandoned in a dark alley.”

Kylo’s eyes flashed dangerously – something in Hux’s intoxicated mind registered it with alarm – but he suddenly laughed, quite humorlessly. “A dog, you say.”

“Yeah.” Hux tugged him closer by the hair, wondering what the hell he was doing, and mumbled against his lips, “Are you coming home with me, dog?”

 

 

-

 

 

As soon as Hux opened the door to his apartment, Kylo was pushing him inside and up against the wall. Their kiss was violent, and Hux moaned into it, tugging at the zipper of his parka, desperate to take it off. This whole thing was so obviously a terrible idea, but he wanted, wanted, _wanted_ —

They tumbled to the ground, Kylo above him, caging him in his thick arms – Hux got himself out of his parka, and Kylo wasted no time in ripping open his shirt, immediately going for his throat.

“Ugh, are you freaking _smelling_ me?” Hux groaned, trying to push the bigger man away, but Kylo started kissing and biting him there, and Hux decided that _okay that wasn’t so bad_. “Are you planning to slobber all over me, dog?”

Kylo lifted his head, giving him an unimpressed look. “Is that what you want, _master_?”

Hux felt his breath hitch up at that word, and Kylo’s mouth curled into a cruel smile. Without any difficulty, he turned Hux around and on his knees, chest and face against the hardwood floor; he twisted Hux’s own shirt on his forearms, making it impossible for him to get his arms under himself.

“What the fuck—“

Hux’s protest was cut off by Kylo unbuttoning his tight jeans and pushing them down his thighs, his underwear as well. Hux could feel his face heat up as Kylo’s big hands enveloped each of his ass cheeks, thumbs sliding inside his crack, middle finger touching his hipbone. He closed his eyes, wishing they were in a bed so he could bury his face on a more forgiving surface.

He heard some shuffling behind him, and then there was a wet mouth on his thigh, almost touching the trousers bunched up around his knees. Hux let out a pathetic whimper as Kylo licked the inside of his right thigh, the sensitive skin quivering. He got as far up as his ass cheek, before turning to the other leg, giving it the same treatment.

Hands still gripping his ass, Kylo tilted it further up – Hux moaned, _loudly_ , when a mouth closed around his tight balls, first one then the other. His knees ached, his face hurt and despite his best efforts, a little saliva was dribbling from his mouth onto the floor – he was such a mess, but it felt like his whole body was on fire, shame and lust cursing through him.

Thumbs digging in further, Kylo’s tongue pressed hard against his perineum, and then licked up a stripe to his twitching hole. Hux sobbed between moans as Kylo ate him out like he couldn’t get enough, like he really wanted to devour him.

Kylo pushed his tongue inside as soon as he loosened up enough – he barely waited before pushing a finger inside too, and it was too soon and it _burned_ , and Hux let out an unhappy noise, unable to control his reactions.

“Shh.” Kylo soothed, kissing his tailbone, one hand coming up to pet Hux’s belly. Hux hissed when the finger inside him curled – the hand on his belly drifted down, gripping and stroking his rock hard cock, and he moaned in relief.

By the time Kylo managed to put three fingers inside him Hux’s whole body was aching, his fingers tingling from bad circulation, but still he pushed his ass against Kylo’s face and his fingers, then forward against the hand stroking his cock torturously slow. His mouth was dry, voice cracking when he whined and moaned.

“Hmm.” Kylo lifted himself on his knees – Hux made a noise to complain against that mouth leaving his ass. He pushed his fingers to the knuckle inside, spreading them. “As much as I want to fuck you right here, we’re going to need lube.”

Hux groaned. “Just fuck me already, you beast.”

Kylo laughed, and Hux heard the sound of a zipper opening before what could only be Kylo’s _huge freaking cock_ pressing up against the crack of his ass. “I don’t think your tiny ass can take it dry, ginger.”

“I hate you.” Hux grumbled, earning another laugh. “Lube’s in the bedroom, now help me up.”

 

 

-

 

 

In the bedroom, Hux pushed Kylo to the bed – the man looked like he was humoring him by going with the motion and sitting on the mattress. Hux got the lube from the bedside table, and kicked his trousers and boots off before kneeling completely nude over Kylo’s lap.

Kylo still looked amused as Hux took off his Henley and pushed him until he was lying on the bed. Efficiently, he dribbled lube on his fingers, pushing them inside his loosened up hole with a pleased sigh.

Kylo’s hand gripped his hips, and Hux opened his eyes (he hadn’t noticed he had closed them while fingering himself). “Hands off.”

“Ah.” Kylo smiled, complying. “So you’re back to giving orders, _master_?”

Hux narrowed his eyes, taking his fingers off himself and opening Kylo’s trousers. He felt his face heat up again when he stared at Kylo’s cock, feeling embarrassed at how much he wanted it inside. He got the condom he had taken alongside the lube, rolling it over Kylo’s cock, then stroked it with his lubed up fingers, practically salivating – he deliberately avoided looking at Kylo’s face, he didn’t want to see that shit-eating grin he knew was there.

Suddenly, he was flipped on his knees again, Kylo over him. “What do you think you’re doing, you jerk?” Hux squirmed, but Kylo’s hand around the back of his neck pushed him face first against the mattress, ass up in the air. _Again_.

Kylo pressed the head of his cock against his hole at the same time he draped himself over Hux’s back.

“Isn’t this what you want, master?” He whispered in his ear, fucking his cock inside in one smooth motion, making Hux shout. “For me to fuck you like a dog?”

Shame burned in his core, at the same time that Kylo’s cock rammed inside, making his nerves light up. He whined, tears involuntarily sprouting from his eyes, only serving to shame him further.

He slid on the mattress with the force of Kylo’s thrusts, the only thing anchoring him the hand gripping his neck firmly.

His cock was dribbling pre-come, so hard it hurt. “Fucking _touch_ _me_.”

Kylo chuckled. “Anything for you.” And started jerking him in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take much longer for Hux to come, his whole body shaking. Kylo thrusted a few more times, before cursing and hastily taking his dick out.

“No.” Hux whined, pushing his ass up and letting his legs part further. “Want you to come inside.”

Kylo moaned, almost pained, before cursing again. Hux waited, still drifting dopily in his orgasm high, but then he heard the door of the bathroom banging closed.

“What the fuck?” Hux sat up gingerly, his ass aching and his knees protesting. “ _Freak_.” He grumbled, confused and offended.

Hux had cleaned himself up, and was lying on his back on the bed by the time Kylo finally left the bathroom. Kylo’s expression was closed off, brooding, and he didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.

He had already done up his jeans, and grabbed his Henley, quickly pulling it on too. He finally looked at Hux, dark eyes taking in his naked body before fixing on his face again. Hux stared back.

“Leaving?” He said. He should be happy, getting rid so easily of a one night stand he picked up from a back alley of all places, but it didn’t feel like that. Must be the anticlimactic end.

“Yeah.” Kylo turned his head, hand pushing his hair back away from his face. Hux could feel the ghost of the sensation of gripping that hair in his hand and gritted his teeth. “I need to… Think.”

Hux snorted. “You do that. You know where the door is.” He gestured vaguely with his hand.

But suddenly Kylo was hovering over him, one knee on the mattress. He had crossed the room in an instant, and Hux’s eyes widened, heart beating faster in surprise. _How was that possible? Was he still drunk?_

Kylo gripped his face in his right hand, not very gently but not bruising either, staring at him with intense dark eyes. “I’ll see you.”

Hux swung his arm to hit him, but Kylo had already straightened up. He left before Hux could tell him to go fuck himself.

 

 

-

 

 

Some nights later, Hux woke up in his bed at 3 AM, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, without knowing what had startled him awake.

The blinds in his window were open, the full moon bright in the night sky devoid of clouds. He stared at it for a long moment, and then he heard it – a wolf howling, so near it seemed to be right outside, and a chill ran down his spine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: sorry, now this work will only have this one chapter!


End file.
